


Y sólo así

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "(...) Tony rio, él ya no tuvo sexo, ahora, hizo el amor. Donde antes se necesitó de cientos de árboles y plantas para que creyera ver un jardín, ahora sólo requería que Stephen le dijera que un par de buganvilias en un vaso con agua era un vasto campo."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 16





	1. Blue jeans

**Blue** **jeans**

**──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────**

De manera objetiva, Tony nunca fue uno para ignorar la belleza humana. Por supuesto que prefería a las mujeres porque ellas ponían más empeño en su arreglo y se destacaban con mucha más frecuencia, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se entretenía contemplando la belleza masculina.

Lo divertido del asunto fue que, en el instante que comenzó una relación con Stephen Strange detuvo su hábito de apreciación. Para Tony, Stephen era uno de los hombres más atractivos que hubiera conocido jamás. Le encantaba ver a su versión sarcástica de Harry Potter incluso en su vestimenta de Hechicero Supremo, Strange hacia que esos trapos azules y negros lucieran como la última moda (nada en contra de la Capa de Levitación).

No obstante, prefería con más frecuencia la versión casual de Stephen. Le encantaba que un par de jeans y una camisa blanca fueran suficientes para que Strange pareciera sacado de una revista. El Doctor no necesitaba de un traje a tres piezas italiano para destacarse entre la multitud.

—Tony, ¿ya acabaste de examinarme con intensidad? —preguntó Stephen desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado leyendo con tranquilidad hasta que el escrutinio de Tony lo empezó a incomodar. No podían culparlo de nada, Stark tenía la mirada pesada.

—No, espera un poco más, estoy en la parte en la que medito sobre la belleza de tus rizos —respondió Tony con una sonrisa ladina y burlona.

—Eres un absoluto imbécil.

—Diablos, Stephen, cariño, que tú me digas imbécil es irónico.

Strange le devolvió la sonrisa a Tony, dejo el libro a un lado y le hizo una seña con la mano al otro para que se acercara y compartieran el sofá.

Stark no tardó en ir hacia Stephen, pero no tomó asiento en el sillón sino que se arrodilló entre las piernas de Strange y recargó una de sus mejillas en el muslo derecho ajeno.

—Querido, ni siquiera tengo religión pero te juro que podría empezar a adorarte como mi dios. —Tony restregó su cara contra la mezclilla.

—Tienes las peores líneas románticas. —Stephen sintió un revoloteó en su vientre, la imagen de Tony Stark en una posición tan vulnerable no era buena para su estabilidad mental. Uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo arrodillado ante él—. Eres un peligro.

Tony siguió con un capricho de sonrisa en su rostro, extendió sus manos para desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de los jeans de Stephen, luego se detuvo por unos momentos y miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas a Strange.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Stephen un poco ronco.

En su indefenso lugar, Tony tenía la situación controlada. Acarició la creciente erección de Strange y después se inclinó para poder lamer los testículos y la base del pene por encima de la ropa interior. Stephen soltó un suspiró ante la acción. Stark se entretuvo succionando y pasando su lengua hasta que la humedad del bóxer le empezó a resultar estorbosa.

—Incluso si tengo las peores líneas románticas... _mis otras habilidades vocales_ lo compensan todo.

Strange estuvo a punto de reírse de la situación pero Tony, en cuestión de segundos, sacó su polla al aire y la metió en su boca.

—Tony... —Stephen envolvió una de sus manos en el cabello de Stark, jaló unos cuantos mechones y obtuvo una respuesta positiva.

Tony puso más empeñó en su tarea al notar que Strange estaba bastante duro, pasó su lengua por cada de las venas que encontró y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, ejerciendo presión con sus labios y mejillas. Al cabo de unos momentos sacó el pene de Stephen de su boca para recuperar el aire; sintió que su saliva se deslizaba por su mentón pero no hizo caso, estaba más interesado en la cabeza rosada de la polla a la que le había prestado poca atención, se relamió los labios y enseguida besó la punta en diversas ocasiones.

—Eres tan bueno, Tony. —Stephen empezó a sentir más y más calor en su pelvis. Su voz, grave de manera natural, resonaba con mayor profundidad.

Stark no respondió al halago, a cambio masturbo el falo que sostenía con cuidado y maestría. Sintió que su propio pene se ponía duro y apretado en sus ajustados pantalones, sin embargo, estaba mucho más envuelto en complacer y oír los gemidos de Stephen. Cuando sintió que sus pulmones habían tenido el descanso necesario volvió a introducir la polla de su querido novio en su boca, esta vez fue mucho más profundo, arqueó su cuerpo hasta que sintió que la punta tocaba su garganta.

Stephen apretó el cabello de Stark con más fuerza y comenzó de nuevo a adular mientras murmuraba sobre lo dulce que era Tony y lo bien que se sentía su boca.

Tony siguió moviendo su cabeza para llevarse la polla hasta ahogarse, su saliva se chorreó por las esquinas de su boca y su garganta se empezó a quejar pero lo consideró intranscendente, con una de sus manos volvió a acariciar los testículos, ahora duros, de Strange y con la otra se acarició por encima de su ropa.

—Tony, cariño... —Stephen habló con problemas, su voz se entrecortó sin que pudiera evitarlo—, vamos... tienes que hacerte un... lado... voy a...

Stark ignoró la petición y succionó con más intensidad, Strange siguió pidiéndole que se moviera en medio de gemidos y jalones de cabello. Al cabo de unos momentos, Tony sintió un sabor salino en su lengua, se echó para atrás para poder tragar sin problemas. El pene de Stephen se salió de su boca y las últimas gotas de semen cayeron sobre su mentón y labios.

Tony gimió, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y supo que acababa de eyacular. Mierda, Stephen era malo para su corazón.

—Joder... —clamó Strange al finalizar su orgasmo. Tony sonrió como un gatito complacido, volvió a acomodar su mejilla sobre uno de los muslos enfundados en mezclilla y siguió acariciando el flácido y sobre-estimulado miembro de Stephen.

—¿Esto cuenta como la venida de mi dios?

—Tony... —Stephen gimió con disgusto—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que matar así el humor?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es un talento.

Strange resopló. Tony dejó en paz el pene de Stephen y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

—Te quiero tanto, Steph.

—Yo también te quiero, ahora ven aquí, te ayudaré con cualquier problema que tengas. —Stephen se cubrió de manera desordenada y luego extendió sus brazos.

—No hay problema, vine y me fui oyéndote. Tu voz es porno, querido, pero acepto el abrazo porque ya me duelen las rodillas. —Tony se puso de pie de poco a poco, después se acomodó en el regazo de Stephen y con la manga de su saco se limpió los restos de semen.

Strange notó la humedad en los pantalones de Tony, tendrían que darse un baño después. Por el momento se contento con besar al hombre que estaba tiernamente recargado en sus piernas.


	2. Burning desire

**Burning** **desire**

**──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────**

Stephen no se molestó con cortesías, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para quitarse el uniforme quirúrgico o la bata, simplemente salió corriendo del hospital en el que estaba haciendo su residencia. Christine intentó detenerlo, pero Strange le hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimarla, ya después se disculparía, en esos momentos tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos en torno a Tony. El tonto y terco de Tony.

Rhodey, en un inesperado movimiento, le envió un mensaje a Stephen para informarle que Tony tenía una horrible gripe e infección de garganta que lo había reducido a una temblorosa bola rodeada de mantas. El mejor amigo de su novio estaba seguro de que la enfermedad era dura debido a que nunca antes había visto a Tony ir al médico para obtener un diagnostico y medicamentos lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser noqueado durante varios días; el genio incluso pospuso todos los proyectos que tenía en marcha y se olvido de sus estudios a favor de su salud.

Stephen compartía la opinión de Rhodey, Tony odiaba a los médicos con una pasión desmedida. Solía bromear con que el único doctor que podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera era él. Soltó un resoplido molesto mientras seguía caminando a prisa por el hospital para ir hasta el estacionamiento, lo único que quería era revisar a Stark, necesitaba verlo descansando para sentirse tranquilo.

Subió a su auto y salió del recinto sin mucha ceremonia en dirección al complejo de departamentos en los que vivía Tony. Se inquietó en el camino, hubiera deseado que el genio viviera como cualquier universitario normal en los dormitorios y estuviera acompañado, sin embargo, sabía que era un poco imposible, considerando que Stark podía pagar cualquier tipo de renta y por eso vivía en un lujoso y _solitario_ departamento. Algunas veces se quedaba en la misma habitación que Rhodey, pero era sólo por diversión o flojera de salir del campus.

Los interminables minutos hasta el hogar de Tony lo pusieron de mal humor. Cuando llegó a la zona residencial le costó ser cortés con el vigilante y no pasar de largo de él. Se estacionó en uno de los cajones que le pertenecían a su novio y prácticamente destrozó el botón del elevador para llegar hasta el piso más alto. Sacó su copia de la llave de la puerta principal y con impaciencia se movió hasta el cuarto de dormir.

En medio de una enorme cama estaba un bulto cubierto en su totalidad por vistosas sábanas rojo carmesí. Cuando se acercó más, notó que el cabello rizado y despeinado de Tony se asomaba por un pequeño espacio.

—¿Tony? —llamó Stephen con suavidad. Palpó en busca de la cabeza, en específico la frente del chico.

—¿Stephen? —preguntó Tony, tenía la voz ronca y se oía horrible.

—Sí —respondió Stephen. Hizo que Tony rodara por la cama para que quedara sobre su espalda—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Rhodes dijo que estabas con dosis altas de antibióticos.

—Ugh, ¿esa mamá oso te llamó? Le dije que no era necesario, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Tony, olvida mis horas de sueño, te pregunte por tu salud.

Stark hizo un gesto de fastidio, estaba a un paso de hacer pucheros. Su camisa de dormir se encontraba mojada por el sudor y su cabello se pegaba a su frente, además, lucía un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —volvió a preguntar Stephen, usando un término dulce para obtener una mejor respuesta del genio.

—Mal, doctor, me siento como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de mí. Quiero ponerle un altar a Fleming por descubrir la penicilina y matar a las bacterias, pero al mismo tiempo estoy enojado con él por el hecho de que tengo tanto sueño cada vez que tomo los comprimidos. Podría seguir hablando de lo miserable que soy por tener gripa pero dudo que disfrutes de eso. —Tony se mantuvo haciendo mohines.

Stephen sonrió al ver que Stark tenía suficiente energía como para hilar más de una oración. Vio a Tony mirar el techo con pereza y al cabo de unos momentos sus ojos se iluminaron. Strange conocía esa expresión, era la imagen antes de la tragedia.

—¿Qué pasa por esa bonita cabeza tuya?

Tony puso su expresión más inocente antes de jalar a Stephen para que se dejara caer sobre la cama.

—Tienes tu bata y tu uniforme puestos todavía, dejando de lado el asunto de los gérmenes y la contaminación biológica... —empezó el genio en un susurro—, sabes, querido doctor, no estoy seguro de que mi diagnóstico haya sido el correcto. ¿Por qué no me revisas a fondo para corroborar?

—Tony, no.

—Tony, sí, vamos, puedes hacerme un examen de próstata y todo. Puede que incluso me sienta mejor una vez que me inyectes con tu _elixir de la vida_. O podrías darme unas _gotas de jarabe_ directo en la boca.

—Por favor deja de hacer bromas inapropiadas. —Stephen se talló la cara, aquí estaba su novio, ronco y con fiebre pero dispuesto a tener sexo. Que nadie dijera que a Tony lo detenía la enfermedad.

—No puedo evitarlo, no muchas veces tengo la oportunidad de verte en bata. Luces muy guapo. Y realmente quiero seguir hablando sobre lo caliente que sería poder follar contigo en uniforme. ¡Vamos, doctor, hazme una revisión completa! Te prometo que seré un buen paciente si me dejas arruinar tu ropa.

Stephen suspiró. Se quitó los zapatos con ayuda de sus talones, se acomodó en la cama y luego extendió las manos para tomar a Tony de los hombros, lo atrajo en un abrazo y enseguida empezó a acariciar su cabello húmedo.

—Me vas a contagiar. No quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo. Aunque siempre te digo que eres un idiota, esta vez lo corroboro, no tienes ni un trozo de autoconservación.

Tony hizo un ruidillo de molestia y restregó su cara contra el pecho de Stephen.

—Pero... te haré ese chequeó que tanto quieres.

Stark levantó la cabeza con ánimos. Miró a Strange como si fuera la persona más bondadosa del mundo.

—Sabía que no sólo me gustabas por tu cara tallada por los dioses y ojos bonitos —dijo Tony visiblemente interesado en la propuesta. Si fuera un gato, en ese momento tendría las orejas erguidas y su cola se movería de un lado a otro.

—Soy un hombre de muchas cualidades —respondió Stephen—. Vamos, siéntate sobre mi regazo.

Tony hizo caso a la instrucción, se amoldó al cuerpo frío de Strange sin problemas y respiró detenidamente por la boca. Odiaba que tuviera su nariz tapada.

Stephen acarició los muslos de Tony con calma, se dedico a masajear el interior y el exterior hasta que sus manos empezaron a calentarse. Era obvio que la fiebre del genio no había cedido, sin embargo, le parecía bueno ya que significaba que su sistema inmunológico estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—¿En qué piensa, doctor?

—En tu salud —respondió Stephen con aparente indiferencia—. Ven aquí, recuéstate sobre mi pecho.

Tony se acomodó tal y como se le ordenó. Hundió su cara en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Strange y eventualmente abrazo a su novio.

Stephen sobó la espalda ajena sin prisas, se deleitó con el musculo magro que conformaba cada parte de la anatomía del otro, era todo un ejemplar de la belleza humana. Al cabo de un rato deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Tony y los masajeó por encima de la ropa; los apretó y los golpeó por momentos, pero siempre regreso a las caricias.

La caliente respiración de Tony chocó contra su cuello, también escuchó varios gemidos y murmullos de placer.

—Mi doctor tiene manos mágicas...

Stephen rodó los ojos, no obstante, no dijo nada para menguar el buen humor de Tony, a cambio coló sus manos por debajo de la ropa de dormir y el apretado bóxer del chico para seguir palpando las redondas nalgas. Podía sentir la creciente erección del chico contra su vientre, no había necesitado nada más que unas cuantas caricias para hacer que Tony se pusiera duro.

—Eres un paciente tan fácil, bastaron un par de toques para que quieras ser follado.

—Es sólo por usted, doctor, sólo usted. Es mi favorito, podría revisar mi cuerpo cuando quiera y estaré feliz.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Stephen, hundió sus dedos entre los glúteos de Tony, rozó las orillas de su agujero y se felicito a sí mismo por el aumento de los gemidos y espasmos de su pareja.

—Vamos, Steph, jódeme con tus dedos.

—¿Ya no soy doctor? —pregunto Strange con diversión. Sacó una de sus manos de los pantalones de Tony y le dio una nalgada para después estirarse, necesitaba saber si el genio seguía guardando paquetes de lubricante en la mesilla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Nunca soltó a su carga o dejó de acariciarlo. Abrió el primer cajón y rebuscó en busca de sobres o un frasco, al cabo de unos momentos se encontró con paquetes en tira—. Siempre estás listo cariño.

—Me gusta tener todo lo necesario para mis citas con el médico —respondió Tony, se restregó contra el hombro de Strange, adoraba como se sentían las manos de éste en sus nalgas, parecía que podía ser tomando en su totalidad sin problemas, las yemas de los dedos y las uñas se clavaban en su piel.

—Paciente ejemplar —agregó Stephen, liberó sus manos para abrir los sobres y llenarlas de lubricante, después volvió a hundir sus dedos en el culo de Tony.

—Está frío.

—Resiste, es por tu bien. —Stephen introdujo sus dedos índices en la entrada de Tony, estaba más caliente y apretada que de costumbre. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían tenido sexo—. Lo estás haciendo genial.

—¿Voy a recibir un caramelo al final de la cita? Espero que sea uno de esos _largos, anchos y duros_. —Tony cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo sonido de placer.

Strange se río bajo, empezó a mover sus dedos, estiró con paciencia el interior y los alrededores de la abertura, cuando sintió que era suficiente introdujo otro dedo y agregó mayor movimiento.

—Te juro que tus manos son lo mejor que le han pasado a este mundo. —Tony restregó su erección contra el pene de Stephen que apenas empezaba a llenarse de sangre. Los dedos del doctor se introdujeron con mayor profundidad, al grado de que el genio podía sentir un par de nudillos estimular los nervios de su agujero.

Strange hizo un trabajo ejemplar, giró su muñeca en varias ocasiones y cuando consideró que las cosas se estaban poniendo monótonas removió sus dedos y los curvó para sobar la próstata de Tony.

—Ste... —Tony se levantó unos centímetros, sobresaltado por el repentino placer—, Steph... se siente... bien... —Sus gemidos se volvieron más audibles y se frotó con más fuerza contra Stephen, ayudando a que la creciente erección se concretara.

—¿Te gusta?

Tony asintió sin dejar de jadear, se echó hacia atrás para sentir más profundo los dedos de Strange.

—No es suficiente —lloriqueó el genio—, Stephen, querido, por favor, necesito...

—¿Qué necesitas Tony? —Stephen jaló los pantalones de Tony para dejar totalmente descubierto el trasero de éste, después siguió torturándolo con sus manos.

—Que pongas tu polla en mi interior. —Tony besó la mejilla derecha de Strange con adoración, luego repartió besos por toda su cara—. Que me llenes hasta que pueda sentirte en mis entrañas.

—Lo que tú quieras, estás pagando esta cita médica. —Stephen sacó sus dedos del culo de Tony, lo tomó de la cintura para que le diera espacio y pudiera sacar su falo de su uniforme, pasó su mano por su erección para humedecerla con lubricante y extender el líquido preseminal por todo el glande—. ¿Tienes condones?

—No los necesitamos, puedes ayudarme a limpiarme después.

—Tony...

—No me des una charla ahora, sabes que nuestra relación es tan monógama como la de los cisnes, si tú me llegaras a abandonar me quedaría viudo toda mi vida.

Stephen sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Como odiaba lo cursi que podía ser Tony sin proponérselo. Le era fácil decir cosas vergonzosas una vez que notaba que no sería rechazado o que lo verían hacia abajo.

—Sólo por esta vez. —Strange terminó por ceder. Guió a miembro hacia la entrada de Tony y espero a que éste se hundiera su ritmo. Al cabo de unos momentos su pene estaba siendo asfixiado por la humedad y ardor de su novio.

—Extrañaba tanto esto —sollozó Tony apretando las caderas de Stephen con sus rodillas. Se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás para sentir los testículos de Strange contra sus nalgas.

Stephen dejó escapar el aire y gimoteó, buscó hundirse más en el colchón aunque sabía que era imposible. Tony se levantó y luego se dejó caer sobre su polla, repitió el movimiento en varias ocasiones, aumentando el ritmo con el paso del tiempo. Strange tomó a Stark de la cintura para seguir alentándolo, a la par, beso su frente, mejilla y labios.

Tony apreció las muestras de afecto y respondió con entusiasmo, balanceó sus caderas con más energía y apretó alrededor del pene se Stephen. Se maravilló con los gemidos del doctor y se abrió como una flor ante él para que mordiera y succionara cuando quisiera su cuello. Sabía que tendría marcas después pero valían la pena.

Las manos de Strange aprisionaron las caderas de Tony para dirigirlo y penetrar con más profundidad, sentía que estaba tan cerca de eyacular que lo único que deseaba era ayudar a que su enfermo novio también culminara.

—Stephen...

—Lo sé —respondió Stephen por inercia. Apoyó sus pies en la cama y flexionó sus rodillas para follar a Tony con más velocidad. Necesitaba entrar y salir de aquel precioso agujero hasta que ya no pudiera más. El cosquilleó en su pelvis se hizo mayor al oír el ruido de su piel chocar contra la de Tony.

El genio respondió con balbuceos, se aferró a Stephen como si se le fuera la vida. Gimió hasta que su garganta maltratada por la infección se quejó. Al cabo de unos momentos Stephen se hundió con fuerza en su interior y se vino.

—Tony, Tony... Tony. —Strange besó de nuevo la cara del otro.

Tony no dejó en paz a Stephen, siguió abusando del pene que seguía soltando pequeños chorros de semen para su propio placer y búsqueda de su orgasmo. Corrieron pocos momentos antes de que el nudo de nervios que había pasado por una repetida estimulación lo hiciera arquearse y salpicar su ropa y la de Strange con un líquido blanquecino. Se dejó caer en su totalidad en su doctor y buscó recuperar el aire antes de hablar.

—¿Lo ves? Eres tan bueno con tus masajes de próstata que hice un sin manos, ni siquiera tuve que tocarme para venirme.

Stephen palmeó la cabeza de Tony. Al parecer su querido genio iba a seguir con las bromas de doctor hasta el fin de los días.

—Calla, descansemos un poco antes de que tengamos de movernos.

Tony asintió. Stephen era demasiado bueno, incluso si más de la mitad de las personas nunca le creerían, Stark se contentaba con que él mismo lo supiera.


	3. Black beauty

**Black** **beauty**

**──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────**

Cerró sus ojos con la confianza de que nada le iba a suceder. Cedió por unos momentos el control, se dejó en manos de Stephen y esperó lo mejor. _Fue una novedad esperar lo mejor_ , Tony Stark siempre calculó los riesgos y buscó maneras de evitar el porcentaje que no aseguraba la victoria o el resultado más favorable.

Strange susurró palabras para tranquilizarlo una y otra vez, después sintió cómo el trozo de seda negra que minutos antes le había proporcionado para cubrir sus ojos estaba siendo puesta en su lugar, luego fue atada por detrás de su cabeza. El manejo de Stephen fue cuidadoso, incluso si sus manos temblaron por momentos, se las arregló para no causarle daño.

Tony pensó en Nueva York a esas horas de la noche: las calles menos transitadas, pero todavía vivas; las luces de los autos y edificios menguando la oscuridad en la que debería de estar sumida la ciudad y el brillo de la luna opacado por los iluminados rascacielos. Enseguida se concentró en el hombre que estaba hincado, acunado, entre sus piernas y en la textura suave de las sábanas de su cama.

Stephen siguió murmurando halagos y frases sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de que Tony se mantuviera quieto, terminó de acomodarle la venda y prosiguió a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo con tranquilidad, las manos recorrieron cada parte de su ser, desde su rizado y despeinado cabello hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Stephen se detuvó un largo rato en el pecho de Tony, se tomó su tiempo, delineó las múltiples cicatrices que adornaban la piel y pensó en las suyas, en las líneas blancas que estropeaban sus dedos como recordatorio de que el destino no siempre fue bueno o piadoso. Miró la piel oliva que acuñaba con recelo la huella de que Tony en algún momento de su vida fue herido a muerte y sobrevivió porque eso era lo que hacían los fuertes, _sobrevivir_. Siguió examinando los brazos, las piernas y el abdomen con hambre. Stark estaba lleno de cicatrices que contaban la historia de su vida como Iron man.

Se inclinó sobre Tony, se recargó sobre sus codos para no aplastar al hombre más pequeño y enseguida besó los labios ajenos con calma, como si fueran el té que tomaba todos los días a la misma hora como parte de su rutina. Sostuvo el labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo lamió, luego repitió el gesto con el superior, enseguida introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro y demandó la respuesta de Stark, deseoso de ser correspondido al momento y de saber que no era el único que sentía que necesitaba del afecto rudo.

Tony respondió al beso con intensidad, pero dejo que Stephen lo dominara. Enredó su lengua con la ajena y trazó los dientes y el paladar de Strange buscando adueñarse de su sabor. La calidez otorgada por el abrazo lo hizo olvidarse de que existía un mundo inhóspito allá afuera, en ese momento sólo fueron él y su amante.

No existía un Tony Stark que nunca podía de dejar de mover los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando y encontrando detalles o que deseaba que sus manos siempre estuvieran ocupadas. No había un hombre de negocios implacable, un diplomático, un rompecorazones al que le habían roto el corazón. No existía un Stephen Strange que veía al mundo en todas sus facetas y aún así seguía conservando la esperanza. No había vestigios de un ex cirujano lleno de confianza y ego, de un hombre que supo lo que era estar en el punto más bajo y renunciar a todo por aferrarse a una vida pasada.

No había nombres en ese momento. Sólo cuerpos y la metáfora de Stephen antes de vendarlo: _hay belleza en el mundo y no puedes verlo_.

Strange siguió besándolo como si de esa manera pudieran deshacerse de la sed que los embargaba y saciarse de la prolongada hambruna que nunca cesaba. Tony se aferró a la espalda del otro. Sí la belleza existía de seguro una gran parte estaba contenida en Stephen.

Cuando el beso se hizo demasiado se separaron, Strange volvió a acariciarlo y esta vez se enfocó en preparar su cuerpo para que pudieran hacer el amor. Tony rió, él ya no tuvo sexo, ahora, hizo el amor. Donde antes se necesitó de cientos de árboles y plantas para que creyera ver un jardín, ahora sólo requería que Stephen le dijera que un par de buganvilias en un vaso con agua era un vasto campo.

Stark sintió los dedos de Strange en su interior, revolviéndole, incitándolo a que siguiera fundiéndose con el momento. Hubo momentos de titubeó porque sus manos ya no eran tan diestras como en el pasado. ¿Y a quién le importaba? Si esa venda era otro símil, Tony iba a admitir con orgullo que a la única persona que dejaría que lo guiara por la oscuridad sería Stephen.

Al cabo de unos instantes los dedos lo abandonaron, fueron remplazados por algo más duro y grande. La repentina penetración tomó desprevenido a Tony, soltó un jadeó que fue calmado al instante por más mimos y dulces palabras, Strange lo ayudó con su propia erección, lo apoyó para que todo fuera más sencillo, más llevadero.

Tony tuvo la impresión de que sus neuronas habían dejado de hacer sinapsis y ahora lo único en lo que se podía enfocar era en el infinito calor que recorría su cuerpo, la forma en la que la voz envuelta en placer de Stephen resonaba en la habitación y lo mucho que adoraba como se sentía estar lleno. Cada terminación de su cuerpo respondía sólo cuando Strange se lo solicitaba.

Escuchó sus cuerpos chocar, los gruñidos forasteros y los suyos, se deleitó con el fuego que lo quemó cuando Stephen apretó su cintura y se derramó en su interior, seguido de su propio orgasmo que manchó la mano temblorosa del otro y luego...

Y luego hubo luz. Strange le quitó la venda para que pudieran compartir una mirada. Los ojos azules con manchas verdes lo contemplaron como si fuera el suelo al que sus venas se han hundido.

Tony no estuvo seguro de qué le transmitió a Stephen, pero éste sonrió satisfecho.


	4. Beautiful people (with) beautiful problems

**Beautiful** **people (** **with** **)** **beautiful** **problems**

**──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────**

Claveles rojos en la mesa de la esquina. Violetas sobre el tocador. Stephen sólo le prestó atención a las violetas porque las terminó tirando cuando empujó a Tony sobre el mueble y sintió el agua al pasar su brazo por la delgada cintura. Las flores siguieron escurriendo y mojaron las mangas de la camisa y traje de Stark.

Tony se apoyó en el tocador con ayuda de sus antebrazos y palmas, miró al espejo y se vio a sí mismo siendo sometido por Strange, se notó con la camisa desabrochada y desarreglada, con la corbata colgando de una esquina y el saco arrugado. Stephen recargó su pecho en su espalda, enterró la cara en la nuca de Tony, y buscó algo, un olor quizá, que le permitiera asociar el momento con una esencia en particular.

El agarre de Strange sobre él fue más aterrador que la noche, se sintió tan asfixiado como un lirio recién cortado, sin embargo, también se volvió un ramo de flores provisto de un jarrón hasta el tope.

Stephen buscó su cuello con más ahínco, besó su pulso, pellizcó sus pezones, murmuró como era su costumbre, lo bebió, lo derramó, y enseguida desabrochó el cinturón de Tony, lo tiró al suelo, luego fue hacia el botón y cierre de sus pantalones, con un movimiento los tiró hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto los muslos y la ropa interior de la que también se deshizo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Amansó su piel, apretó cada parte del cuerpo en la que puso sus manos. Enterró una de sus piernas entre las suyas para mantenerlo dispuesto.

Los ojos de Tony se quedaron fijos en el espejo; la luz que entraba por la ventana se refractaba, haciendo posible que vislumbrara las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire; buscó la manera de mantenerse con una dosis constante de oxígeno porque Stephen lo ahogaba y aún así se negaba a buscar una posición más cómoda o a pedir algún tipo de piedad porque, a pesar de todo, el corazón de Strange era suave y nunca lo lastimaría a propósito.

Stephen siguió adueñándose de su cuerpo, marcándolo como si el simple hecho de dejar un pedazo de lienzo moreno sin ser mancillado fuera un pecado. El hechicero meditó en medio de su pasión, contempló los ojos oscuros que se reflejaban en el espejo y mostraban todo lo que Tony se negaba a decir, recordó que si se acercó a él en primera instancia fue porque parecía tan solo y cada vez que quería recordarse únicamente tenía que echarle un vistazo.

Los minutos que permanecieron memorizándose se tornaron eternos, al cabo de unos instantes, Strange cedió en su agarre y le dio la media vuelta a Tony para que quedaran de frente, necesitaba que los delgados pero firmes brazos lo sostuvieran con la usual entrega y que sus labios pudieran juntarse en medio del coito. Ayudó a que Stark se quitara el saco para limpiar el agua y evitar que se siguiera mojando, luego lo asistió para que se sentara sobre el tocador.

Se miraron por unos segundos, lucían tan descompuestos y deseosos. Tony le hizo una seña y movió sus piernas para que abriera uno de los cajones y pudiera sacar el lubricante y un condón. Stephen tomó los objetos, cerró el cajón, hizo que el otro volviera a su posición original y terminó por arrancarle los pantalones.

Tony abrió las piernas, invitándole con la misma confianza de siempre. Strange rememoró la primera vez que se hundió en el interior de Stark: fue como si las ramas y hojas secas reverdecieran ante sus ojos.

Se llenó los dedos temblorosos de lubricante, comenzó a prepararlo, hundió sus dedos en el agujero del otro, y enseguida fijó sus ojos en el espejo que los reflejaba: vio el nacimiento del cabello de Tony en la reverberación, su cuello lleno de las marcas que dejó mientras buscaba quedarse con todos los rastros de la colonia que él usaba y la camisa que delineaba la compacta espalda. El genio lo abrazó.

_Y se recordaba en él. En Tony Stark. Se veía._

Los jadeos de Tony se volvieron gemidos. Su abrazo se hizo más y más doloroso, pero Stephen lo permitió, hundió más sus dedos y los movió con impaciencia, deseoso de que pronto estuviera todo listo, que pudiera liberar e introducir su palpitante erección en el agujero caliente y húmedo.

Strange recargó su mentón en el hombro derecho de Tony y se enfrentó a su imagen, tenía las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas, era poseedor de una expresión feroz que desconoció. Siguió estirando a Stark y sólo paró cuando éste le indicó que era suficiente. Se alejó un poco de su agarre para que pudiera liberar su erección y ponerse el condón, tardó más de lo usual porque fue distraído con besos en el mentón y cuello. En el instante que terminó con los preparativos, dirigió su pesada erección a la entrada de Tony y de una vez por todas se enterró en él. El genio lo aprisionó con más fuerza y soltó un gemido por el dolor y placer en igual proporción. Enredó sus pierdas alrededor de la cintura de Stephen para mantenerlo quieto hasta que se sintió listo.

Cuando Strange notó que la expresión de Tony ya no denotaba sufrimiento empezó a moverse con lentitud, al mismo tiempo, buscó los dulces labios de su amante.

Stephen subió sus manos hasta la cintura de Tony, caviló sobre todas aquellas ocasiones en las que visitó los multiversos o vio los diferentes destinos y siempre unían a su pareja con alguien más. Un malestar atravesó su pecho, no le importaba si él no era el hombre correcto o si el momento no era el indicado, sólo quería que Stark se quedara con él.

Stephen Strange tenía un único secreto y era que él amaba a Tony Stark más que cualquiera.

Tony gimió, soltó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, alentó a Stephen para que se moviera más rápido, le rogó que se hundiera hasta que el espacio entre ellos fuera inexistente. Strange asintió ante las peticiones, tomó el pene de Stark y lo masturbo con tanta firmeza como pudo, acarició desde la base hasta el glande, repitió varias veces el patrón y también se encargó de seguir con los besos intermitentes.

Se balancearon y se acunaron. El espejo siguió devolviéndoles la imagen física del acto de unión. Stephen contempló de nuevo la espalda de Tony, tensa por tener tanto tiempo los brazos estirados y también miró sus ojos bajo una nueva luz.

Tony apretó alrededor de su pene y se estremeció, tembló ante el placer de su orgasmo, sus piernas afianzaron y el gemido final fue tan ruidoso que Stephen dejó de poder controlar sus propios jadeos. Soltó el miembro, ahora flácido del otro, y siguió moviendo sus caderas en busca de un final.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se viniera. Apresó con violencia la cintura de Tony para mantenerlo en su lugar. Sus piernas temblaron y se recargó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Buscó los ojos de Tony, como era su hábito, se encontró con la misma cantidad de amor que él derramaba.

Estaba bien.

Quizá él no era el hombre correcto, pero buscaría la forma de ser el adecuado. Tony lo amaba y eso era suficiente. Construir algo desde cero era mejor que tener un lazo predeterminado por el destino. Mientras Stark lo siguiera contemplando como si tuviera las respuestas al origen del universo... sería feliz.

Allí, adentro, la luz se derramó. El espejó siguió reflejando su acto de amor.


	5. Pretty when you cry

**Pretty** **when you** **cry**

**──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────**

En un inicio fue difícil.

Stephen recordó los hombros caídos de Tony y sus manos removiéndose detrás de su espalda. El conocido playboy estaba más que ansioso por encontrarse en una posición tan expuesta.

Hasta ese entonces, Tony Stark había tenido a sus manos el mundo: era líder incluso sin intentarlo, movía a las masas con una sola mirada y cautivaba con un par de palabras. La gente sólo necesitaba una mirada del genio para quererlo u odiarlo.

Tony confesó, con ayuda de un par de whiskys encima, que nunca había cedido el control del todo. Confiar en alguien le resultaba complicado debido a que su padre fomentó el trabajo individual y su madre murmuró todas las noches en medio de la cena sobre las mujeres de otras familias y su hipocresía. Antes de Pepper no hubo nadie que pasara más de una noche en su cama. Y antes de Stephen no existió ni siquiera la idea de que alguien lo derribara en la cama. Nunca tuvo la sensación de seguridad con alguien más, incluso la adorable y amada Potts tuvo que ceder ante todo lo que Tony dictaba.

Strange sólo escuchó, no hizo comentarios que esperaban ser reconfortantes. Él entendía mejor que nadie lo que significaba la vulnerabilidad, sentir que la vida se te resbalaba de las manos y que el libre albedrío no existía. La mirada de agradecimiento que Tony le dedicó después de que oyó todo lo que tenía que decir valió la pena.

Stephen no estaba seguro de que Stark le hubiera terminado de decir todo lo que resguardaba en su interior, quizá nunca lo sabría y los secretos de Tony se irían con él a su tumba. De lo único que sí estaba seguro era que el genio esperaba ser cuidado en el instante que soltara las riendas y dijera en voz alta que estaba enfermo de tomar decisiones porque nadie más estaba dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias y la culpa si las cosas salían mal, que sería un alivio olvidarse por unos momentos quién era y qué papel debía de desempeñar en la sociedad.

Siguieron hablando, más allá de los sentimientos, sobre lo que les gustaba y disgustaba, sobre lo que esperaban antes y después de que entraran en el papel. También tocaron los temas frágiles como las lágrimas. Tony se aferró a la palabra _rojo_ para declarar cuando quisiera detenerse. Stephen le dijo que sería su salvavidas y lo respetaría.

Si el inicio fue difícil, las veces subsecuentes también se tornaron complicadas porque tenían mucho que refinar. Los dos estaban haciendo un salto de fe para traer nuevas dinámicas en su relación. Después de unos meses empezaron a sentirse más cómodos con los momentos en los que uno tomaba total poder en la relación.

Tony se dejó caer, se hundió.

Stephen empezó a tomarse su tiempo, a admirar el cuerpo vestido de Tony para la ocasión, a mirar los ojos vendados, la cintura acentuada con un corset rojo y flores negras bordadas; su miembro cubierto con unas femeninas bragas negras de encaje y medias oscuras abrazando sus piernas. Contempló la espalda derecha, las rodillas rojizas por tener que soportar el peso del cuerpo incluso si estaban sobre una alfombra persa y los dedos de los pies blanquecinos por el esfuerzo. Amó la forma en la que Tony mantuvo la cabeza gacha y nunca se esforzó en poner resistencia, el perfil de sus muñecas que se sostuvieron unas a otras detrás de cuerpo, adoró la imagen del genio con sus piernas separadas para mostrarle a Stephen que estaba dispuesto.

Pudo pasar minutos enteros, sentado en uno de los tantos sofás que Tony tenía en su habitación, mirando la pintura de éste siendo vulnerable y servicial; silencioso como pocas veces, ahogándose en el momento.

──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────

Tony se encantó con los momentos en los que Stephen se hartó de verlo, lo tomó del cuello con delicadeza y lo inclinó para que se sostuviera con ayuda de su pecho. Su trasero siempre quedó levantado, listo para que el otro lo mancillara a su gusto.

Strange procuró que su cuello y hombros descansaran sobre una almohada. Lo dejaría así otro rato, en el suelo, evitando que su cuerpo se enfriara con ayuda de la calefacción y una alfombra por debajo de él. Al cabo de un tiempo acariciaría su espalda, pasaría los dedos temblorosos por los primeros huesos de su espalda y columna vertebral.

Lo primero que Stephen siempre hizo fue usar una fusta. Comprobaba el cuero en el aire, se aseguraba de que no había nada suelto o que podía lastimar de manera incorrecta a Tony, después buscaba una silla y la arrastraba para quedar cerca del deslumbrarte cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

Tony nunca se inclinó para evitar el dolor. Siempre recibió los golpes con paciencia y gimió en el instante que su piel ardió después de ser latigueada. El hormigueo aumentaba cada vez que Stephen golpeaba en el mismo punto: por debajo de sus nalgas. Pasaban diez golpes antes de fuera interrogado sobre si estaba bien o deseaba parar.

Stephen era tan bueno. Tony siempre terminaba recibiendo dolor hasta que las lágrimas humedecían la venda y las piernas le temblaban. Para ese momento ya cargaba una erección que no pensaba tratar hasta que se le fuera ordenado.

Una vez, Stephen le preguntó a dónde iba cada vez que estaba siendo sometido. No le respondió. No quería admitir que rememoraba los días en los que era castigado por razones absurdas o que era silenciado en el instante que se atrevía a dar su opinión. Tony se sentía un poco mejor cuando se aferraba al dolor porque así lo quería, le agradaba soltar lágrimas en momentos controlados, cuando nadie más que Stephen lo estaba cuidando y mirando; estaba feliz de abrazar los golpes si eran para el disfrute de ambos.

Sólo era Stephen. La persona que lo valoró a pesar de sus fallas, mejor dicho, que lo valoró con todo y sus fallas. El hombre que pasó largos instantes acariciando la piel roja de Tony, sobando las marcas dejadas por la fusta, estirando las medias que cubrían sus piernas, y acariciando su cintura por encima del corset. Después lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para que se sentara sobre su regazo, guiándolo siempre con una mano en el cuello. Sintió las ligeras contracciones involuntarias de sus dedos.

Tony se acomodó en las piernas de Strange sin mucho trabajo. El roce de la ropa, del cuerpo totalmente vestido y duro debajo del genio lo hizo sentirse más caliente, lava recorriendo sus venas, buscando puntos de escape para hacer erupción. Stephen de seguro usaba un traje y tenía el cabello arreglado, como si fuese a ir a una cena especialmente glamurosa.

El genio inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, buscando la comodidad en el hombro de Strange, al no escuchar un regaño terminó por esconder su cara en la curva del cuello del otro. Stephen le susurró sobre lo bien que se estaba portando y lo hermoso que lucía con la delicada ropa. Tony se acicaló con los halagos y apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas, que aún descansaban detrás de su espalda.

El silencio se hizo antes de que Stephen comenzara a golpear los glúteos de Tony con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo. Las nalgadas resonaron en la habitación al igual que los jadeos. La presión en la pelvis de Stark se hizo cada vez mayor. Strange siguió susurrando palabras agradables mientras impactaba contra la piel. Luego se calló, con su boca buscó el cuello de Tony y comenzó a morder la piel, primero suave, luego con más rudeza, chupó hasta que vio que la sangre se acumulaba en la zona y abría pasó a un posible moretón. Hizo varias marcas a lo largo del collar de huesos expuesto en el pecho y siguió dando nalgadas al culo revelado ante él.

Cuando Stephen consideró que era suficiente se detuvo. Tony estaba jadeando por el placer y el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto, su boca se hallaba medio abierta y sus mejillas eran de un rojo profundo. Se notaban leves rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas pero no hubo nada de que preocuparse, igual le dio unos momentos para que se tranquilizara.

En el momento que consideró pertinente continuar, llevó sus manos hasta la entrada de Tony, tentó la zona por encima y notó por primera vez la humedad que se desbordaba de su culo, tenía puesto un tapón anal. Tomó las medias entre sus dedos para desgarrarlas, haciendo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera follarlo a través de él, luego hizo las bragas a un lado y sacó el tapón, no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño, de color plateado y decorado con un rubí en la base.

Dejó caer el objeto al suelo y enseguida metió sus dedos en el orificio que se ofrecía para su propio placer. Tony gimió contra su cuello y soltó maldiciones cuando Stephen tocaba una zona particularmente buena. Strange habló sobre lo agradable que era el genio y lo mucho que valoraba que se hubiera esforzado para estirarse antes de que empezaran.

Tony resintió ser follado con los dedos durante un largo periodo. Su erección estaba en el tope y sus testículos se sentían a punto de explotar por su dureza. Podía empezar a mendigar pero sabía que Stephen estaría más feliz si se mantenía paciente. Al menos, para su alivio, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hechicero decidiera sacar su pene de entre las capas de ropa. Las manos de Strange se movieron entre ellos y el duro falo salió en un instante, después, Tony fue levantado de la cintura para que pudiera tomar la erección en su interior.

Desde la cabeza húmeda con el pre-semen hasta la base del pene fue engullida por el agujero del genio. Stephen apretó con fuerza su agarré en Tony ante el calor que rodeaba su miembro, aduló de nuevo al otro por su disposición y se mantuvo durante unos instantes quieto, buscando acostumbrarse a la presión.

Stark soltó un largo resoplido. Estaba tan adentro, Stephen estaba tan adentro que lo sentía en su vientre. La pesada erección lo mantenía bien estirado y lleno. Sus nalgas, aún resentidas por los golpes ardían con mayor intensidad.

Stephen ayudó a que Tony lo montara, lo guió con las manos en sus caderas, hizo que su miembro saliera casi en su totalidad y luego se volviera a hundir hasta que no quedara más vista que sus testículos contra el perineo ajeno. La lentitud con la que empezaron desapareció cuando la excitación se hizo mayor. Strange soltó las caderas de Tony y lo tomó de las muñecas que nunca se habían movido, plantó bien los pies en el suelo y se apoyó contra la silla en su totalidad, después folló con más velocidad el agujero dispuesto.

Tony soltó más gemidos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, murmuró alabanzas sobre lo bien que estaba siendo usado. El golpeteó de la piel fue más sonoro y el olor en el ambiente empezó a cambiar. Stephen apretó su agarré y siguió golpeando en su interior, movió su ángulo por momentos para buscar el nudo de nervios que lo llevaría hasta el punto más alto. Stark jadeó con más fuerza en el instante que su próstata fue estimulada. Se aferró a la sensación y apretó su interior, deseoso, impaciente.

Stephen lo embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de venirse. Siguió aferrándose a Tony y luego aflojó todo su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en su totalidad en la silla y jadeó ante el orgasmo, podía sentir el aumento de humedad en el interior del genio.

Cuando los temblores de su cuerpo se calmaron, le echó un vistazo a la dura erección de Tony, enseguida contempló sus labios, estaban rojos porque éste se había estado mordiendo para contenerse. Stephen empujó su flácido pene para golpear la próstata del otro, enseguida le dio permiso verbal al hombre para que eyaculara.

No se necesito mucho para que el semen saliera en pequeños chorros y la erección de Tony mermara, se vino con un prolongado jadeo y temblor en sus piernas. Stephen volvió a decirle a Tony que era un chico adorable por seguir sus órdenes hasta el final.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos despacio, para que se acostumbrara a la poca luz, luego le comentó que ya podía soltar sus muñecas. Todo había terminado, era momento de que volvieran. Maniobró el cuerpo más delgado y pequeño para que pudieran separarle y después llevarlo hasta el baño. Necesitaban limpiarse antes de ir a la cama y regresar a la normalidad.

Stephen le preguntó a Tony a dónde había ido mientras estaba siendo dominado. El genio se rió, a ningún lado en especial, comentó, sólo sé que estábamos tú y yo.

Strange bufó y se levantó con Tony en brazos.

Tony se aferró al momento, su padre le había dicho una vez que nadie sería capaz de soportarlo o de querer escuchar sus pensamientos, pero Stephen siempre le preguntaba sobre lo qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Y él tenía razón, el hechicero estaba vestido con un hermoso traje, como si fuera un invitado de honor a una prestigiosa cena. Qué maravillosa era la idea de que alguien se preocupara tanto por vestirse bien para verlo en sus momentos de fragilidad y que decidiera que dichas prendas podían ser ensuciadas para el placer de Tony.

Stephen le dedicó una mirada divertida, como si entendiera lo que estaba pensando. Tony sonrió. Recordó el dolor de su infancia y su reciente determinación de enfrentarlo bajo sus condiciones. Iba a estar bien mientras Strange lo siguiera guiando.


End file.
